Finding Love Where It Has Always Been
by Harry and Hermione Always
Summary: Story stoped for now, I first have to write the stories history for you too read.... may take a while, this will be the sequel.... Contact me with ideas if you like....
1. Harry's Summer

Full summary: Harry is deeply in love with Hermione and Hermione is deeply in love with Harry. So what happens when they move in together? And what happens when Draco becomes one of the good guys just to confess his love to Hermione? Will he turn out evil in the end? Please read. I'm not good at summaries and it's my first fic. So please be gentle...  
  
A/N: please read and review. If I don't get reviews, I won't continue posting.  
  
Finding love where it has always been. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Harry's summer  
  
It was another hot summer's day and Harry Potter lay in the yard of his aunt and uncles house under the big tree. He was just laying there thinking to himself. To tired and burned to move. He changed a lot since the last year. He now was tanned, well built, and a lot taller than he had been. Some of the girls in the neighborhood even called him sexy. But he wasn't the only one who changed. Hermione granger his best friend or one of them at least, had grown into a beautiful woman. She now in Harry's opinion was the perfect woman. Brainy, sexy, friendly, what more could any one want?  
  
Since they were now out of school Harry could do magic and therefore the Dursley's were too afraid to tell him he wasn't aloud to do the things he wanted to do. So he had visited Hermione and Ron a lot since his sixth year.  
  
They were all planning to move in together. Into an apartment in London. They though it might be fun. But now it looks like Ron won't be able to move in with them after all and somehow Harry thought Hermione wouldn't want to move in with just him. Although he would love it. Harry has had the biggest crush on Hermione since the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts Express, when she came into their compartment to look for Trevor, Neville's toad.  
  
Ron had sent them both a letter saying that he got accepted to play as keeper for the Chudley Cannons. And that meant he'd be touring a lot. And wouldn't need a steady home. But still Harry thought it would be nice if he had a place to come back to over the holidays and such. So he pressed Ron to move in with them. But to Harry's disappointment he hadn't written back yet.  
  
As Harry sat there on the ground with his back against the tree, he watched as people kept walking past the house. Mostly girl's of course. They kept waving at him and why wouldn't they? He was handsome, poplar, the killer of Voldemort (for now) and a very nice person. Not that they noticed that. Harry had gone out with Cho Chang in his sixth year but realized that he didn't love her. Not really. He loved Hermione.  
  
He still couldn't believe it. He Harry loved Hermione, his best friend. Some days he even wondered if she loved him too. But as usual he pushed the thought away without looking at the facts. It was always Hermione who was there for him even though he was wrong. Like the time in their fourth year when he and Ron had a big fight. And countless other times she believed him when noon eels did.  
  
He could no longer ignore his feelings towards Hermione, but he couldn't tell her. He could never tell her. He loved her too much to jeopardize their friendship so he can tell her he loves her.  
  
As he was arguing with himself about weaver to tell her or not he heard a voice from behind him... it was Dudley...'Harry?' Dudley hadn't kept with his diet and had done what he had been threatening to do since he was eight... he was now even larger than uncle Vernon. This was very large...  
  
"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked with a cold voice. "Maybe a big pig tail and ears?" now with a big grin on his face. "No" Dudley said panicky and added quickly, "mom said to tell you to come in." "Why...?" Harry asked with a quizzing look on his face. "ma-mails here" he said quikly again and ran into the house with one hand on his ear and the other on his bum, the best he could manage.  
  
Harry got slowly up and started to walk to the front door. When he reached the door he looked back once more to the now darkening sky and thought to himself all of a sudden, "who would be writing to me?"  
  
As Harry walked to the kitchen he kept pondering to himself 'who would be writing to me?' That's all he could think about. When he got into the kitchen aunt Petunia gave him two letters. "Thanks aunt Petunia" he said. And without even looking at the letters he started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
When he got to the room looked to the letters for the first time. Then he saw it, a letter from Cho and a letter from Hermione!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! So if you did please review and tell me. If I don't get reviews I won't know if you like it. And that means I won't know if I should continue with the story. So please review. 


	2. The Letters Part One

A/N: Hey it's me again! So I read all the reviews so far and most of you liked the story? Although some of you didn't like it I'll continue with the story because I think the story might have potential.  
  
To tell you the truth I don't know where the story is going. I have no plot; no ending and I don't know the story at all. But I know the characters and I believe they will lead me to where the story should go. I know where I want the characters to go in the story.  
  
Also if you didn't notice the characters are well... a little out of character. I made a few changes to the characters to better match what I would like them to do and be in the story.  
  
So thank you for the reviews and on with the story...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 2 The letters – Part one  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry stared at the letters a little longer while deciding which one to open first. He decided to open Cho's first. He thought that Hermione's would be good news, it always was! He took the letter from Cho off of the bed and sat down. He folded the letter open and looked over the familiar hand writing he had seen so many times before. He started to read.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I haven't seen or heard of you in a long time and thought I'd write to say hi. I hope your summer has been as good as mine so far! I've had the best summer and I... met someone. Can you believe it?  
  
I know this must be awkward for you to hear but I'm really in love with this guy... I hope you don't hate me because of it...  
  
Anyhow I just wanted to congratulate you on being England's new seeker! You must be overjoyed. I don't know if you heard but I'm seeker for the Chudley cannons. They weren't my first choice but mom and dad said it would be best to get out there so another teen could see me... Maybe one day we'll play against each other again!  
  
Well I've got to go. See you Harry Cho  
  
Harry sat there perplexed. Cho had a boy friend. He never thought he'd see the day. On the other hand he also knew it was going to happen one day. He just never thought it would happen this soon. The more he thought of her with another guy the more jealous he became. Till now he thought he was over Cho and in love with Hermione but it turned out he was wrong!  
  
Could it be that he, Harry still had feelings for Cho? Could it be that what he thought he felt for Hermione really just was friendship? And could it be that he now only got jealous because Cho wasn't his but someone else's?  
  
Harry now had so many questions inside of him he thought he was going to explode. He got up from the bed stared back at the letter from Hermione. And walked out of the room. He didn't want to read it anymore. Not now.  
  
Harry opened the front door and stepped outside into the now pitch black night. He walked and walked not really noticing where he was going. His feet guided him once more, like they did in his fifth year, to the park where he often sat.  
  
Harry reached the park and sat on the swing he always sat in. the park as usual was deserted. Harry sat and looked around at the scene in front of him. The dark sky, the lake and of course the park. Harry thought of what he read in Cho's letter and how he felt about her and Hermione. Was it possible that he loved neither of them?  
  
Harry sat and sat and decided to go home. He went straight to bed and fell asleep unaware of what was going on at that very moment in Hermione's home. The terror of what was happening and the fear it all will bring to the life of a young woman and the family she may never know again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: what's wrong at Hermione's home? Will she be ok? What will Harry decide to do? Also will Hermione survive?  
  
Review thanks and answers:  
  
Raisinnutbread: hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Goldfish r yummy: hope you like it!  
  
hawk82 (Billy): hope you still like it.  
  
LiLbRiT23: I don't even know where to start on your review... I know JK didn't say Harry and Hermione are in love and I know Draco is evil but if you would notice my story is only loosely based on JK's story. "Also, every one knows Cho and Harry are over and she would never send him a letter begging for Harry to protest his love for her and then he doesn't. So she gets mad attacks Hermione and she becomes the damsel in distress. And Harry becomes the big HERO!" I don't know if you noticed but that did not happen! Cho did not tell him she's in love with him. She's in love with someone ells.  
  
JWD: I know the line is over used but English is not my first language and not my best subject. Please if you have a way to make a chapter better, feel free to help me.  
  
Starlight Night1: thanks for saying you like the story. I know most people don't like the pairing but in my story Harry and Hermione aren't the same as in the books. I added and took away some of their personality traits I didn't like.  
  
Hope I didn't miss any one! And if I did I'm sorry! 


	3. The Letters Part Two

A/N: well last time we left them we heard something was happening at Hermione's home and Harry was very confused, but what'll happen next? You have to read to find out.  
  
Chapter 3 The letters – Part 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of a gunshot going of in the home of her parents where she lay asleep. She got up and crept to her bedroom door where she pushed the door ajar so she good see and hear what was going on. "Please no! Leave my wife alone" she heard her father say. And at that moment she was so afraid she sank onto the floor shaking from head to toe, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Should she risk making a racket rummaging in her trunk for her wand or should she just charge into their room and risk whatever would happen to her?  
  
Enough is enough she thought to herself, I'm one of the toughest witches in my age group! She got up, whipped her face with her shirt, and walked to the trunk. She opened the lid as silently as she could and searched for her wand. As she rummaged through the trunk she accidentally knocked over a vase. It tumbled to the floor and broke with an ear splitting crash in the silent house.  
  
"What was that?" she heard the guy scream "is there anyone ells in the house?" "No, no there isn't it was probably just the cat" she heard her father retaliate. "Well I'll just have a look around" the robber said not believing her father for a moment. "No please don't!" her father yelled after him as her mother screamed and began to weep. "So... there is someone in the house!" the robber said with a triumphant voice and turned to look at her father. "Who is it?! Is it a little girl?" he walked over to their bed where her mother sat and looked straight at her. "Well is it?" Her mother looked over to the bedside table where a family photo stood, then quickly looked back at him and said "no we don't have children..." Unfortunately for her, the robber saw her look at the photo. He grabbed the photo and studied it closely. "Well she is a beauty, isn't she?" "Let me just go look for her..." "No please!" her mother screamed. Tears running down her face.  
  
Hermione heard every word of what was said and froze with fear what was going to happen to her now?  
  
Harry awoke with a start. Have it all just been a dream? A prediction? Is Hermione ok? Harry was scared. He hadn't woken up in a cold sweat for a long time now. It had all been so real. With that he decided. "I have to make sure she's ok!"  
  
He got dressed as quickly as he could, grabbed his wand and walked down the hall and down the stairs. Over to the fire place. He picked up a packet of what looked liked dust, took out a hand full, and threw it in the fire and stepped into the fireplace. Then he yelled "Hermione's home"  
  
He started to spin faster and faster, lights all around him and with a crash he fell onto the ground in Hermione's house.  
  
"What was that?!" the robber screamed just as he was about to open the door to Hermione's room. He practically ran down the stairs thinking it was Hermione trying to escape.  
  
Hermione ceased the chance, grabbed her wand and ran to her parents' bedroom. "Are you ok?" she said. She could see the worry on their faces and went to give them both a hug. "Get out of the house Hermione!" her father yelled at her. "Get out it's not save here! Get out!" She didn't move. "Dad don't you see I can help. I can bind him with a spell." "Hermione listen to me, he's a wizard too! He's powerful! Get out now!" he screamed at her a little harder than he meant to. "What? Why would a wizard break into a muggle house?" she asked "Hermione, I don't know just get out." "But what about you?" she said to him tears starting to sting her eyes again. "We'll be fine" he said with a loving voice and motioned to her to go through the door. "I don't want to leave you here alone..." "Just go Hermione"  
  
Harry heard someone coming down the stairs. Thinking its Hermione he stood up and walked towards the stairs. He looked up and saw, not Hermione but... it couldn't be... he was dead wasn't he?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: well what do you think of this chapter? Will Hermione listen to her father and get out the house? Who is it that's in the house? Will Hermione find out that Harry is there and how did Harry know that Hermione needed him? All this and more in the next chapter of finding love where it has always been. 


	4. Danger Around Every Corner

A/N: last time we left them Hermione's farther told her to get out of the house, we found out that the robber was a wizard and was supposed to be dead. Also Harry went to see if Hermione was ok and may find a few things out that he really doesn't want to hear.  
  
--------------- Chapter four Danger around every corner ---------------  
  
Hermione crept out of their room, locked the door, went to the hallway onto the stairs, where she would wait till the robber had his back turned and she could sneak past him.  
  
That's when she saw it. Harry, her Harry, dangling in the air helpless and weak. The look of utter terror on his face, when he saw her. She couldn't help it, tears started to flow and the slightest of screams escaped her lips.  
  
The robber looked up to where Hermione was standing. With the light from the fire shining on his face, Hermione for the first time saw who it was. "You" she said with a combination of fear and anger in her voice. "Me" he said. "I thought we killed you... Percy." She said now with nothing but hatred in her voice.  
  
You see after their fifth year at Hogwarts Percy turned to the dark side. And after a while he turned completely against everything he once believed in. hope, strength, loyalty, kindness, determination, all lost to the dark side. He turned against his family, his friends and even tried to kill his own father and Harry. He was then completely evil and felt no remorse. He killed and killed for He Who Must Not Be Named and in the end when he had to fight against Harry and the gang Voldemort abandoned him. That night the whole Weasley house was silent, scared and felt one of the worst pains anyone could ever feel. The pain of loosing a loved one. They all thought they lost Percy that night but it turns out they were wrong!  
  
"Well, my dear Hermione, you thought wrong" he said while moving closer with every word he spoke. "You see I learned more than a couple of spells from Voldemort. I learned how to survive!"  
  
"What are you doing here Percy?" is all that Hermione could think of saying in response to what she just heard. "Well you see I really didn't know this was your house, and at first I didn't even recognize your picture on the bedside table. But I must admit you have become a beautiful woman Hermione" he said now so close to her that she could feel his breath upon her. But she stood still. To scared and too headstrong to move. Hermione was actually scared of Percy. She saw that he could overpower her very easily. And did not risk looking weak.  
  
"Really beautiful indeed" he now said to her, putting his one hand on her waist and the other one on her face.  
  
She gave a shiver.  
  
The thought of him being so close and touching her was too much to bear at the moment. He leaned even closer to her neck and gave it a little kiss at which point Harry thought with all his might to break the curse he had on him. But the best he could manage was to kick and hit the air around him screaming at the top of his lungs. Hermione gave a gasp at which her whole body tightened with fear and disgust. Percy gave an evil grin at the thought of what he could do and what power he really had over people.  
  
"Don't fight it Hermione" he softly said to her so only she could hear. He leaned closer again and kissed her on the lips at which she shook with no end. "That's better..."  
  
Al the while Harry went wild trying to break free from his floating prison to save Hermione. The thoughts that went through his head was that of utter horror and disgust and all he could think of was what Percy was going to do to Hermione if he couldn't get free. The thought of it almost made him throw up.  
  
Harry's throat was aching from the screaming and his arms and legs were getting tired of kicking but he didn't stop. He'd rather die than stop now and know he did nothing to stop Percy hurting Hermione in any way he could.  
  
Percy gave a very evil smile one only he could give, took Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs to where Harry and the living room was. She gave Harry a terrified look and he knew she was too scared to fight back. He knew if he didn't do something and fast Percy was gong to hurt Hermione and she'd never be the same, and neither would he...  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: will Harry be able to get free and even if he gets free will he be able to save Hermione before something horrible happens to her? 


	5. An Unwilling Victum

A/N: last time we left them, Harry was hanging in the air, Hermione was in deep trouble, Percy was the robber and very evil indeed. Hermione's parents were locked inside their room and their daughter being overpowered.  
  
------------------- Chapter Fife An unwilling victim -------------------  
  
Harry's eyes started to sting and the tears to form from his eyes, watching Percy drag Hermione into the living room to where he hung. Unable to do anything but kick, punch, scream and watch.  
  
Hermione tried her best to break free from Percy's grip, but to no avail. His grip on her arm was just too tight. As Percy pulled her into the room her eyes met Harry's. All the things exchanged between them in that moment nobody may ever know. But suddenly they both felt content. Content with whom they were and a blinding realization came over them. They now understood everything. They now understood why they knew when they needed each other. When they were in trouble, like tonight.  
  
It was their sixth year and Voldemort had come back, more powerful than ever. It was that year that changed their life in such a big way. The only problem was that it took them till now to figure out in just what way it all changed.  
  
It was then when Dumbledore's wise words really became wise and his age really began to show. He said and neither one will ever forget his words; he said "we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Keep these words with you over the coming months; they will help you more than you may know now. But trust me we need to all stand together. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins. Pure blood and muggle born. We will all need each other, and yes even I will need you. So I plead to you don't forget my words not now not ever. You are only as strong as you are united, as weak as you are divided. Stand together." That was his words and neither will forget.  
  
It was only near the end of the year that they really understood what he meant by that. They stood together and won, but not before they were dumb enough to try and fight divided. Harry didn't want to listen to Hermione when she said they should stand together. He said it was his fight, but that night it became their fight. Voldemort had nearly killed Harry that night, but Hermione stood in the way. Hermione had figured out what Dumbledore meant by standing together.  
  
The one thing Voldemort didn't understand was love and that's the one thing that could destroy him. No one knew that, except Hermione. She had figured it out. And just as Harry was facing Voldemort, telling him to kill him, telling him they all would be better of that way. Hermione came out of the crowd, looked Harry square in the eyes and took his hand. That's when it happened. The death curse hit them and ricochets back at Voldemort destroying him once more. But what they didn't know was that, that spell bound them together forever. Giving them a bond which nothing and no one could ever break. Dumbledore knew that's what would happen. He just thought they would figure it all out a lot sooner.  
  
Harry stopped kicking and Hermione stopped struggling. They just stared at each other. Hermione knew what she had to do and Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
As Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand, Harry distracted Percy. "Hey Percy! "Cant you see I'm busy boy?" he replied looking at Harry just long enough for Hermione to get her wand out. "And can't you see, it's over?" "What do you mean boy?" Percy said with a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "He means the tables have turned" Hermione said raising her wand at him. "Now give me your wand." "Why would I do that?" he said with a little too much panic in his voice. "Well if you won't I will 'Accio wand'" his wand flew out of his pocket and into her hand. She pointed her wand at him and yelled "'Petrificus Totalus!'" his arms and legs clamped against him and he fell to the ground unable to do or say any thing.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said with a crooked smile "Hermione..." he answered "Harry what spell did he put on you? "I'm not sure, I think it was mobiliarbus." He answered with admiration in his eyes. He had forgotten all about what happened on that one night and now he was even more reminded about it. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and kept hearing Dumbledore and Hermione's voice in his head "you are only as strong as you are united, as weak as you are divided." Was this a message?  
  
"Ok let's hope this works" Hermione said with hope in her voice. "'imobiliarbus'" It worked! Harry came floating down to the ground and landed on his feet.  
  
"Harry! O Harry!" Hermione said in a very dramatic but genuine voice while half running over to him. She grabbed him and held him tight. "Hermione..." Harry opened his arms and hugged her back.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione? Hid he hurt you?" he asked her while looking over her "No I think I'm fine.... how about you Harry? I was more worried about you than I was about myself!" "That's the same way I felt" he had the sudden urge to tell her about the memory he had about what Dumbledore said to them, but felt it would only bring back a lot of bad memories. "I just had to come see if you were ok and I'm glad I did come. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't." "Yeah who knows...?" "Hermione... where's your parents?" Harry suddenly asked. "I forgot about them, their in their room. I locked them in. I don't know why. It just seemed a good idea at that moment." All he could do was smile at her now. He started to realize now why he loves her or thinks he loves her. It's the bond they share... and it's all thanks to Voldemort. Hard to believe but Harry actually made a mental note to himself to thank Voldemort the next time he sees him.  
  
A/N: so Percy is captured, Harry and Hermione are free and they found out something that may change their lives forever. Will it be a good or bad change? You'll have to read to find out! 


	6. Memories Shared

A/N: hi! Me again. Last time we left them, Harry and Hermione shared a moment where they both realized something about their friendship. Percy was tied up and poor Hermione's parents were still locked up in their room with no knowledge of what happened. Not knowing that Hermione is OK. So on with the story!  
  
----------------- Chapter six Memories shared -----------------  
  
Harry and Hermione took one last look at each other when Harry said; "well, I guess you have to go tell your parents that everything is alright now and I'll call the ministry to come fetch Percy." "Am yeah OK" Hermione said snapping out of the memory of what happened on the night they were bonded together forever and the voice of Dumbledore saying that they had to stay together.  
  
Hermione stole one last look at Harry as he was walking over to the fire place to call Tonks at the ministry. She gave a little smile and walked up the stairs not really ready to explain to her parents what happened, not really knowing what happened herself.  
  
As Hermione was walking up the stairs Harry stole one last look at her, pondering what really happened when that spell hit those two years back. Harry took a bag out of his pocket and threw the contents into the fire. He stuck his head into the flames saying; "Tonk's office" Harry's head spun round and round, him getting more and more dizzy by the second. Then suddenly his head stopped spinning and a bright light stung his eyes. And all of a sudden he saw this amazed face with bright pink hair staring him right in the eyes.  
  
"Hello Tonks" he said smiling "Harry! How are you? For a moment there I didn't even recognize you!" she said with a big grin on her face. Then suddenly really noticing Harry she said; "Harry what's the matter you look tired?!" "Oh I am tired Tonks. I had a long hard night. That's actually why I came to talk to you." He said now remembering why he had come to talk to her. It was always easy to forget when you were talking to Tonks. And it was kind of nice for him sometimes. "Oh it is? Well tell me every thing that happened. Is it a girl?" she eagerly asked. 'Well sort of but that's not really what I wanted to talk about now. I wanted to ask you to send someone to fetch Percy." "What?! I thought Percy was dead?!" Tonks replied very surprised. "Yeah well that's what I thought as well. But I guess we were wrong." He said now very tired. "Well tell me everything! And don't leave out a single thing. I want to know everything!" she said to him while pouring him some coffee and handing it to him. "Thanks Tonks..." he said wearily. "Well I'm listening!" she said playing with him but very serious as well. "Well it's kind of a long story" he said looking her in the face. "Well I don't care I have the time!" she said giving him a big smile. "You always seem to do... well it all started when I, well fell asleep...." he started to tell her everything that happened that night not leaving out a single thing.  
  
Tonks had always been like a sister to him. And Harry like a little brother to her. They told each other everything and deep down Harry knew that Dumbledore knew that would happen. And that's why he put her on Harry's guard in his fifth year. But Harry didn't even mind. He liked having someone to talk to about any and every thing and he liked listening to her tell him stories about all her adventures.  
  
When he finished the story of what had happened, Tonks had promised to send someone straight away to come fetch Percy and take him to Azkaban.  
  
In the meanwhile Hermione had tolled her parents about everything that had happened and made sure they were OK. For a while her mom wouldn't let her go. She just kept hugging her and saying how brave she was.  
  
Tonks and two Dementors came and took Percy away. But Tonks didn't leave before giving Harry a big hug and telling him he's making a difference in the world and his parents would be proud. She was.  
  
A few minuets after Tonks and the Dementors had left Hermione came down the stairs to find Harry asleep on the sofa. She walked over to him smiled and wondered if she should wake him up. She decided not to, summoned a blanket and a pillow. She tucked Harry in smiled at him again and sat in the chair opposite his. It wasn't long before she too fell fast asleep and began to dream...  
  
A/N: yeah I know it's a very short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Till I update again! Please let me know how the story is going by reviewing and let me know if I should keep writing the story or just stop it here... 


	7. Letters Again Part One

**A/N:** Hey me again. Last time we left them Harry and Hermione had both fell asleep after their tough night. Also Hermione's parents know she's alright and Percy is of to Azkaban where he belongs. But you guessed it there has to be a trial, but not in this chapter. And on with the story! This chapter is dedicated to hellow2, boatyxs and Wildfire my most recent reviewers.  
  
**Finding love where it has always been.****

* * *

Chapter 7 Letters again – Part one

* * *

**The next day when Harry awoke the first thing he saw was Hermione fast asleep on the sofa opposite his and Crookshanks at her feet. He looked over at her and realized, he's now more confused than ever. Since he now remembered and understood their bond, he's not sure he loves her. Or he loves her, she is his friend, but he's not in love with her. If that makes sense at all.  
  
He needed to get out of there. He could not face her now, not until he knew and understood his feelings towards her completely, without any doubt. He quickly searched for a pen and some paper and scribbled a note that read;  
  
Hermione I'm sorry I could not stay, but I needed to get out of here. I need to clear my head, rearrange my thoughts and take a breather. Sorry again I could not stay! Harry PS Don't be concerned about me, I'll be fine. You just make sure you and your parents are alright.  
  
When he finished writing the note, he folded it up and put it in her hand. With that he walked over to the fireplace, reached into his pocket and pulled out the floo powder. He took a hand full, threw it in the fire, stepped forward and said, "Dursley's home".  
  
Harry felt the familiar tuck at his stomach then he started to spin. Round and round and round and round. Then at last he was spit out of the Dursley's fireplace. "Where were you boy?! Your poor Aunt was worried sick about you!" his uncle shouted. "Not now I don't want to talk about it." Was all that Harry said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. "You come back here!" shouted uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry ignored him and just kept walking. When he reached his bedroom door, he opened it, walked straight to his bed and collapsed onto it. That's when he noticed the letters. There was a new one. One from Ron and the one from Hermione he hadn't read yet.  
  
Harry sat up and took Hermione's letter in his hand and just stared at it. Then he remembered. He had written to Hermione to ask if she still wanted to move in with him. He actually convinced himself not to move in, in the letter. He told her about Ron who would not always be there and that it would just be them alone most of the time. He told her about the dangers there would be to live with him, since He Who Must Not Be Named is still out there as well as some of his followers. But secretly he did not care about any of that. She was the best friend he had ever had and he was not letting something as simple as Ron not being there ruin their chances of moving in together and becoming even closer. She is his best friend for God's sake and Ron as well. He wants to live with both of them but somehow he knows he won't be able to.  
  
Harry Potter had made up his mind, he was going to read the letter and see what his fate will be. Will he be destined to live alone or with the two people he cared most for?  
  
Harry took one more look at the unopened letter and started unfolding it. He couldn't help but smile at her poor handwriting. She had obviously written it very fast. He took a deep breath and started to read;  
  
_Dear Harry  
  
I am fine and you? What is all this talk about us not moving in together anymore? Of cause I still want to move in with you! Just because Ron won't be there everyday doesn't mean I won't still move in with you. I mean you won't even be there everyday and neither will I. And Harry if I minded the danger I wouldn't still be friends with you and you know that.  
  
Just one thing Harry. Don't you want us to move in together? Cause if you don't I'll understand. It really did sound in your letter as if you didn't want to live with me and Ron. And no offense towards Ron I really don't want to live with just Ron. You know how much we fight! Harry no matter what you decide I am still moving into that apartment and I hope you and Ron will be there as well.  
  
OK of to another subject. Since the holidays just started my mom and I were wondering if you would like to come and stay with us for a few days. My parents really want to get to know you a little better before we actually moved in together. And yes I know you have been at my house a lot already but please if not for my mom, do it for me. Just humor them. I am their only child and believe it or not they do worry about me and you.  
  
Please let me know if and when you are coming so we can get the extra room ready for you. And if you like we can even ask Ron to come with. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Love Hermione_  
  
Harry was ecstatic. They were all moving in together. That is if Ron's letter said the same as Hermione's. Harry smiled to himself and refolded the letter. He put it on the bed and then picked up Ron's letter. "Harry dear, its dinner time, come down and eat." Harry's aunt called from the bottom of the stairs. "You to Dudley dear." "Coming aunt Petunia." Harry called back. He put the letter back on his bed, stood up and walked to the door. As he stepped outside his room he quickly shut his door just incase Dudley might wander past his room and see the letters on his bed. Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen sat own and began to eat. He was going to have to read Ron's letter later.**

* * *

******A/N: So how was this chapter? I hope you like it!  
  
I would just like to thank a few of my most recent reviewers; Wildfire: hope you like the new chapter. hellow2: thank you for liking the story. Hope you still do. boatyxs: thank you for saying that I could write a great novel. I've always wanted to write and just hope I have the talent needed to do so.  
  
If any one has any ideas how I can improve the story please let me know by either reviewing or emailing me at the addres on my profile.


End file.
